The present invention relates generally to lock slides, and relates more particularly to a reversible spring-loaded lock slide.
Doorknobs and latch handles are well known in the prior art for providing a mechanism by which a user can open or close a door or cabinet. Often, such handle assemblies are provided with a handle that can be rotated by the user. A lock cam may be provided, being attached to a shaft connected to the handle. This lock cam has a latching arm extending therefrom that rotates into or out of an opening in a door jamb. In addition to doors, handle assemblies can also be used in opening cabinets, drawers, or for other similar applications.
Handle assemblies need to be connected to the cabinet or door. Also, the latching arm on the lock cam needs to be positioned so that it will enter an opening in the door jamb or wall. When engaged in this opening, pulling on the handle will not open the cabinet or door because the latching arm will catch on the door jamb and prevent motion. When the latching arm is swung out from this opening, nothing impedes its motion and the door can be freely swung or slid into the open position.
Mechanisms used to lock the lock cam of a handle assembly in a position and hence prevent the door or cabinet from being opened are known in the prior art. Typically, a lock slide is moved into an opening in the lock cam. The lock cam is prevented from rotating due to the presence of the lock slide. The lock slide itself is prevented from moving due to its connection with a lock cylinder having a key a user may turn. Turning of the key results in linear movement of the lock slide out of the opening in the lock cam, and hence allows the door to be opened.
T-handle and D-ring handle door latches are typically employed on emergency vehicles, such as fire engines and ambulances, due to their relatively simple but reliable mechanisms, and their attractive appearance and aerodynamic shape. These handle assemblies have the handle positioned inside of a recess in the surface of the vehicle. A user will generally rotate the handle in one plane so that it is no longer positioned inside of the recess. Next, the user will rotate the handle in a perpendicular plane that will result in the door being opened. A door latch which is representative of the prior art is a locking, folding, T-handle door latch produced by Hansen International of Columbia, S.C.
Although the prior art provides a handle assembly that makes use of a locking cylinder to lock a lock cam in place, the prior art does not provide a way to use the same locking cylinder in a handle assembly when the depth of the tray is made shallower or deeper. The prior art would require a newly sized locking cylinder to be used if the location of the tray or lock slide were changed. Additionally, the prior art requires a newly sized tray and/or lock slide to be used if the length of the lock cylinder is varied. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a reversible spring-loaded lock slide that can compensate for size changes in the lock cylinder, tray, and/or lock slide.
Objectives and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
According to one aspect of the invention, a handle assembly is provided. The handle assembly is composed of a tray that has opposite sides. Also, a shaft is provided that rotatably extends through the tray. A handle is connected to the shaft so as to rotate the shaft relative to the tray, and the handle is on one side of the tray. A lock cam is on an opposite side of the tray. The lock cam is connected to the shaft so as to rotate with the shaft relative to the tray. The lock cam has at least one lock slide opening.
A reversible spring-loaded lock slide assembly having a lock slide is present. The lock slide has a body with an end movable into the lock slide opening to lock the lock cam. The lock slide has a contact member extending substantially perpendicular to the lock slide body on one end of the lock slide. The lock slide is mountable within the lock slide assembly in two orientations. A spring is provided in order to bias the lock slide in an unlocking direction. A lock arm is engageable with the contact member of the lock slide. Engagement of the lock arm with the contact member urges the lock slide in a locking direction.
Another aspect of the invention may include a handle assembly as discussed above further having a lock cylinder that engages the lock arm. Rotation of the lock cylinder causes the lock arm to rotate.
A further configuration of the invention may include a handle assembly as discussed above wherein the contact member of the lock slide has a planar surface.
Also, the invention may include a handle assembly as discussed above further including a spring-loaded slide case attached to one side of the tray. The lock slide is in sliding engagement with the spring-loaded slide case. One end of the spring contacts the spring-loaded slide case.
In another aspect of the present invention, a reversible spring-loaded lock slide assembly for use in locking a door latch is provided. This lock slide assembly includes a spring-loaded slide case. Also, a lock slide is placed in sliding engagement with the spring-loaded slide case. The lock slide has a contact member located at one end, and is capable of being placed in two orientations. The lock slide also has a first cavity and a second cavity. A spring is provided to bias the lock slide relative to the spring-loaded slide case.
Also according to another aspect of the present invention, a handle assembly for use in opening a compartment is provided. The handle assembly includes a tray having opposite sides with a shaft rotatably extending through the tray. A handle is connected to this shaft in order to provide the rotational movement. The handle is located on one side of the tray. A lock cam is connected to the shaft so as to rotate with the shaft relative to the tray. The lock cam being on an opposite side of the tray. The lock has at least one lock slide opening. A spring-loaded slide case is connected to the tray. Also, a reversible spring-loaded lock slide assembly is provided. The lock slide is moveable into the lock slide opening in order to lock the lock cam. The lock slide assembly has a lock slide that has a body with an end movable into the lock slide opening in order to lock the lock cam. The lock slide has at least two cavities and has a contact member at one end. The lock slide is in sliding engagement with the spring-loaded slide case, and is capable of engaging the spring-loaded slide case in two orientations. Also provided is a spring that is used to bias the lock slide relative to the spring-loaded slide case. Additionally, a lock arm that has a cam surface is provided. The cam surface is engageable with the contact member of the lock slide. Engagement of the lock arm with the lock slide causes the lock slide to be urged in a direction opposite to the bias of the spring.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the handle assembly as described above further including a lock cylinder that engages the lock arm. Rotation of the lock cylinder causes the lock arm to rotate.
Also, the invention includes an embodiment of the handle assembly as described above wherein the contact member of the lock slide has a planar surface.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes an embodiment of the handle assembly described above wherein the spring is contained within one of the cavities and engages the spring loaded slide case at one end of the spring. The spring biases the lock slide away from the lock slide openings.